Weight lifting simulator apparatus of conventional form includes the provision of weights giving a resistance loading, which may be varied by selection, for a user who activates the apparatus using a gripping handle operating on a cable and pulley or lever mechanism. It is also known to employ such simulator apparatus that includes either a resistance arrangement on its own, being either elastic, pneumatic or the like, or in combination with weights. Examples of such apparatus are disclosed in US Patent application publication No. US 2003/0115955 to Keiser, which comprises a compact resistance unit that houses a pneumatic cylinder providing resistance through a block-and-tackle mechanism to a handle operable by a user. US Patent application publication No. US 2005/0032612 to Keiser describes a combined weight and pneumatic resistance exercise apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,429 to Bushnell discloses an exercise machine with controllable resistance. In most prior art apparatus control of the resistance level is effected by the use of a simple valve in conjunction with an air compressor which is expensive, cumbersome, noisy and require external power source. All these apparatuses have systems that allow control of some static inertial effect of weight simulation since the control effect depends of the position of the different components of the respective mechanism. None of these apparatuses includes a control of the dynamic inertial effect of weight that depends on the speed the different components move relative to one another during operation of the apparatus, by increasing the inertial effect thereof, especially during movement of the apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved weight lifting simulator apparatus, which provides the facility for a constant application of resistance at any given setting.